<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take You Out by Izabella95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558835">Take You Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95'>Izabella95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Night We Met [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Crowley Tries (Good Omens), Dialogue Heavy, First Date, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bad date into good date?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley finally asks Aziraphale on an official date, but they run into a problem. The date doesn't go the way either thought it would.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Night We Met [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take You Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I told y'all I was working on the next installment of this series! Sorry for the month long wait. </p><p>Big big shout out to the wonderful <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnproblematicMe">UnproblematicMe</a> &lt;3 They bounced ideas back and forth with me and help me see what direction I wanted to take with this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley ran down the hall and jammed his finger on the down button for the lift. He wanted to talk to Aziraphale, but he overslept and was late for work. “Come on!” Crowley growled like it would make the lift get to him any faster. After what seemed like a lifetime, the doors to the lift opened and who should step out as Crowley mindlessly walked on? None other than his neighbor and best friend, Aziraphale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Crowley,” he said in his cheery voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley immediately slammed his hand to keep the doors open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel! I needed to talk to you, but I’ll have to do it right here. Are you busy Saturday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not at all. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect! It’s a date!” Crowley smirked and removed his hand so the lift could shut. He could barely make out the faint blush that started creeping onto Aziraphale’s face before the doors completely closed. Crowley was proud he finally asked Aziraphale out properly...for all of two seconds when he realized he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a date planned. Grunting, he let his head hit the wall ignoring the pain. He has two days to come up with something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saturday rolled around and Crowley was waiting for Aziraphale outside his door. He checked his watch. They should have plenty of time for everything. As he was mulling things over, Aziraphale opened up his door and stepped out into the hallway. He was wearing his usual tan slacks, a pale blue button-up, his velvet waistcoat, along with his signature tartan bowtie. It was one of his standard outfits, yet he looked even more beautiful to Crowley. Aziraphale’s curls were artfully tousled and the overhead lights of the hall gave the illusion of a halo around Aziraphale’s head. Crowley gulped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to keep you waiting, dear. My hair was not wanting to lay down properly, so I gave up,” Aziraphale sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look great. I mean it Aziraphale.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well, thank you,” he replied, blushing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they approach Crowley’s car, he opened the passenger door for Aziraphale to climb in. Before Crowley started driving, Aziraphale asked him where they were going. Crowley dug into his pocket for his wallet and pulled out two tickets for a play he’d never heard of nor was he all that interested in, but it seemed like something Aziraphale would enjoy. Aziraphale may have squealed in excitement. He had heard about this play, but never had the chance to attend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once at the theater, the two men found their seats just in time for the show to start. Ten minutes into the play and Aziraphale can’t help but wonder if they were at the right one. He looked over at Crowley, who noticed Aziraphale looking and smiled at him. Aziraphale returned the smile, quickly looking back at the stage. Crowley seemed to be really focused on the play. It has only just started. Maybe it’ll get better with time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley could almost fall asleep with how boring this play was. He had the mantra ‘It’s for Aziraphale’ on repeat in his head. He kept glancing at his date from the corner of his eye. He hoped Aziraphale was having a good time, and just then Aziraphale turned and looked at him. Crowley shot him a smile. Aziraphale smiled back and turned back to watch the show. Crowley thought he saw a strange look flash across the other’s face, but it may have been the lighting. He turned his attention back to the play. Somehow it’s only been ten minutes since it started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The show didn’t get better. The actors are terrible. Unbeknownst to either of them, both Aziraphale and Crowley are trying to think of how to tell the other they don’t like the play. Right as they lean towards each other to speak, there is a character death on stage and the lead actress is supposed to be crying. She isn’t very good at fake crying and sounds like a dying animal. In fact, she’s so bad that Aziraphale and Crowley start laughing. Loudly. They look at each other not believing they </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>laughed which caused them to laugh even more. People shushed them and they try to stifle their laughter. Luckily, the intermission was soon. They made their outside to cool down and get some fresh air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, angel. That was horrible,” Crowley said as he wiped a stray tear from his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to agree with you, my dear,” Aziraphale giggled. “My cousin and his three friends could put on a better play.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley finally caught his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Aziraphale. I really thought you’d enjoy this play. I should have looked at the reviews or did more research.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. It’s the thought that counts. I do appreciate that you went to all the trouble to get tickets.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley shook his head. “Our first official date and it’s a total disaster,” he sighed. “D’ya want to go on a walk or something?” Aziraphale nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They start walking in a random direction when Crowley noticed a small chalkboard sign that said ‘Pottery Class @ 4 p.m. Walk-ins Welcome!’ He looked at his watch. 3:47 p.m. He clutched Aziraphale’s hand and yanked him in the direction of the building. The two of them get inside and settle in their seats. Both have on aprons covering most of their clothing, but that doesn’t stop Aziraphale from voicing his concerns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley, I’m not dressed for this kind of thing,” he cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’ll be fine, angel. Just try not to touch your hands to your clothes,” Crowley leaned in to whisper. “If anything happens, I’ll pay for the cleaning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale blushed at the closeness and simply nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect. With that out of the way, it looks like it’s time to begin,” Crowley said while rolling up his sleeves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of the class, Crowley had made himself a small pot for one of his plants back home, and Aziraphale made a small decorative bowl. They were told that they could pick up their pottery by Monday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was fun,” Crowley said with a big smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I suppose it was quite enjoyable,” Aziraphale began. “Next time we do this, I’ll wear the appropriate clothing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley didn’t have time to think about the casual “next time” Aziraphale dropped. Instead, he suggested dinner. “Let’s go get some food, Aziraphale. There’s a nice place right around the corner if I remember correctly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s hand with a smile and said, “Lead the way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner seemed to fly by. They were seated in a quiet corner next to a window. With their orders placed, the two made small talk until the food arrived. After eating though, they continued talking as if they were the only two people in the entire world. It wasn’t until the waiter came by and kindly mentioned that the restaurant would be closing in ten minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to take a walk around the park and continue our discussions,” Aziraphale asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan, angel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wandered over to St. James’ Park. Crowley was thankful that Aziraphale didn’t want to end after dinner. This date may not be a total disaster after all, but he still felt a little guilty about the play being a failure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry the play was a bust,” he mentioned again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley, it’s fine for the hundredth time! You couldn’t have known the actors were </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what if I did,” he asked, looking genuine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fiend! I can’t believe you would subject me—” Crowley started laughing causing Aziraphale to hit his arm. “It’s not funny, Crowley!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley waved him off. “I’m laughing because you thought I was serious.” Aziraphale pouted at him. “Come on, angel. I’d never do that to you. I know plays mean a lot to you! I truly didn’t know, but next time I’ll do more research.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still had a wonderful time. Plus, we can look at the pottery we made and remember the horrible acting and laugh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, Aziraphale. I’m glad you had a good time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Crowley was very close. When did he get so close? Aziraphale looked down at the ground, trying to hide how affected he was with Crowley as close as he was. He felt a finger under his chin lifting his head. His eyes met Crowley’s. Crowley smiled and then leaned in to kiss Aziraphale softly on the lips. It was a short thing. They pulled apart enough to stare at one another, both not quite sure what to say. They didn’t notice a little friend had walked up next to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“QUACK!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale and Crowley jump at the noise although Crowley would go on to deny that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid duck,” Crowley hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, dear, he just wants some food.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s face softened. “While that may be, we don’t have any.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we come back tomorrow?” Aziraphale fluttered his lashes and Crowley thought he was falling under some sort of spell. Maybe he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, angel. We can feed them tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for reading! If you enjoyed this fic please leave a comment/kudos. They mean the world to me. </p><p>Once again, thank you to UnproblematicMe for her help! I knew I wanted this fic to be about a first date, but I didn't want to do the usual date idea. She suggested the date going wrong and I had come up with the fun pottery class date separately. I thought about it and decided to combine the two! </p><p>Here's my <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95">tumblr</a> ~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>